Adventure of a Lifetime
by eltigre221
Summary: Samantha Witwicky has been hiding as a boy for a very long time. Now that she's been introduced to the Autobots, will she finally show her true colors while on the greatest adventure of all time, or will she stay hidden forever? Warning:FEMSam
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to those who will read this fic, I hope you like it, oh and I haven't changed a few things from the movie, but a large amount is changed, oh and before I forget, Sam in this story is female, but hides as a male so that she won't be raped, just a precaution, but she won't be hiding for much longer. Oh and also, Sam will be referred to as a girl in regular text, but when people talk to her, other than the Autobots, they'll call her a boy, until she tells them that she's a girl. :) Well then, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**My First Car**

* * *

My name is Samantha James Witwicky, it was a long time ago when everything in my life changed for the better and I remember it all with perfect clarity. I was sitting at home, getting ready for my classes tomorrow, especially English, my dad told me that if I get two thousand dollars and three A's, then he'd pay for half of my new car. I was gathering up my Great Grandfather's items, when I realized I still needed to hide, even if it was for a few more years, it was annoying to hide myself as a boy. However, if it wasn't so I'd get raped, then I'd gladly continue to do this.

Sighing, I was about to go to bed, when I remembered I needed to give Mojo his pain pills. My little Chihuahua could be both adorable, and a pain in the ass at the same time. Still he'd only get one pill tonight, the little crack head. I found him in his bed, and gave him the pill, before getting into bed. I'd put on my disguise in the morning. I sighed, before getting under the covers, and letting myself fall into sleeps warm embrace.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

I was up at about 6:25 am; I only get up that early when I need to make myself look "presentable" so that I wouldn't attract too much attention. Sighing, I walked into my bathroom, and closed the windows, the one next to the shower, and the one above the shower, so that I could do my morning ritual in peace.

I brushed my medium length hair, and brushed my teeth, before applying my bandages to hide my B cup breasts. They wrapped around my chest, and flattened them to make it appear that I had a masculine appearance. I'm just glad I don't have PE anymore, I had it freshman year, and my breasts didn't finish developing till this year. Not that I minded much, I didn't mind that my breasts weren't big, just nice and average.

Sighing, I finished wrapping the bandages around my torso, and put in my tampon, since I started yesterday. This way I'd be prepared for a long day at school, well in at least one area. I sighed for the umpteenth time, before getting out of the bathroom, and got dressed, before heading down stairs, with my backpack, to eat breakfast.

Classes didn't start until 7:30, but it takes me about twenty minutes to walk to school. Right now it was about 6:55, so I finished my bowl of cereal, and by the time I was done, it was 7:02. I grabbed my backpack, after putting the bowl in the sink, I walked out the front door, and my parents still asleep upstairs as I left. My dad would pick me up after school so that I may or may not be able to get my very first car.

As I walked to school that day, I never noticed the 1976 Camaro following me.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV/Later in the Day in Sam's English Class**

* * *

It was finally English class, and Samantha Witwicky was ready to present her project. She walked up front, with all of her objects in hand, ready to present her project to the class. She was about to start when Trent, the ever annoying ass that he was, shot a rubber band at her to make her stop before she even started.

"Okay, well I've decided to do my family genology report, on my great grandfather, he was a famous explorer, Captain Archibald Witwicky." She said, "He was one of the first men to explore the Arctic Circle." She told them, while grabbing her great-grandfather's old map of the Arctic Circle.

"This is a very big deal, back in 1897, he lead a brave group of 41 sailors strait into the arctic shelf." Sam explained, while giving a bit of a detailed story, of what happened that was passed down from her great-grandfather, to her grandfather, to her dad, and now to her.

"So that's the story right, and here what I've brought with me, are the basic instruments used by 19th century seamen." The class soon laughed for no reason. "This is the quadrant, the sextant, and the best piece of all." Sam smiled as she spoke, and pointed to each object, ignoring everyone's laughing.

"These are my great-grandfather's glasses, they've seen many amazing things, and I've always wondered what it was like for him to be there when he was traveling north towards the Arctic Circle." She smiled at the thought, of being there with her great-grandfather, going on an adventure, doing something no one else dared to do. That was her greatest dream, to go on an adventure so great, that she'd be remembered by future generations. Her second one was to be married to a good strong man who would love her as her, and not because of her body.

Smiling, she continued soon, after her two second day-dream. "Although my great-grandfather was a famous man, he sadly ended up going insane and blind inside a psych ward, drawing these strange symbols, and talking about some kind of giant Ice Man he discovered in the ice."

It was after she said this, that the bell rang, and the school day ended. "Okay, might by a pop quiz tomorrow, might not, sleep in fear tonight."

Sam just rolled her eyes at the teacher's attempt to frighten his students, once they were all gone, and she had all of her objects back in her backpack, she turned to her teacher. "So what do you say?"

He looked up at her and then gave her the grade, "Well, since you did abide by what I asked of you, I'll give you a solid A-."

She smiled and thanked him, before getting out of school with her third A, and now she would be getting her first car. She silently was grateful for going to her teacher earlier, and telling him about what she would have done, and how they reached an agreement, so long as she didn't try to tell her great-grandfather's items in his class, he'd give her a fair grade on what he thought about the presentation.

Sam just laughed aloud, and put the glasses in her pocket, they were her lucky charm, and she'd never go anywhere without them. Her grandfather told her that they would one day lead her to go on the greatest adventure she's ever been on. Well he was told that by his father, and she's always held onto them, in hopes that one day, she'd go on her adventure and it would be the greatest thing to ever happen to her.

Laughing a little, as she ran out of the school, and saw her dad waiting for her in his green Porsche, she smiled as she showed him the A. They soon left, and went to a nice car dealership.

"Hey I've got a surprise for you." Ron said to his daughter who looked really happy.

"What? No, no, no, dad, you've got to be kidding me? You got me a Porsche!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I'm not getting you a Porsche." Ron laughed. "What you think I'd get you a Porsche for your first car?" He continued to laugh.

"That's not funny." She grumbled.

"I think it's hilarious." He countered.

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day." She concluded.

They soon left the dealership, and went towards the cheapest dealership in the entire city.

"Of course you'd take me to the cheapest dealership in the entire city." Sam murmured, before she got out of the car, and her father followed.

They looked at a few of the cars and ignored the gut in the clown suit getting chased around by some guy. Then the owner came into the two of them, "Gentlemen, Bobby Bolivia like then country, except without the runs." The man laughed at his own joke. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well my son here is looking to buy his first car." Ron said, while clasping a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You came to see me?" Bobby asked, sounding incredulous.

"I had to." She replied depressed.

"That practically makes us family," he said happily. "Uncle Bobby B baby, Uncle Bobby B, mister?"

"Sam," she replied.

"Sam, you're first enchilada of freedom, waits underneath one of those hoods." He told her, and none of them noticed the 1976 Camaro that came into the lot.

"Now let me tell you something son," Bobby said, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulder. "Driver don't pick the car, car picks the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Now Sam I'm not a liar, especially not in front of my mammy."

He pointed to a woman in a sundress, and then turned towards her and shouted. "Hey mammy!" She saw him, and gave him the finger, "Oh don't be like that, if I had I'd bust you head open bitch." He laughed, before looking at the two Witwickys, before telling them, "Tell you what, she's deaf." He continued to laugh, but Sam just sighed gently, and as they walked over to some of the cars. "Tell you what, every piece of car a man might want or need, right over here."

As he spoke, he took them towards the Camaro that had been following Sam since yesterday. Bobby put his hands on the rear of the car, as Sam was feeling the side of it. "This one's not bad, it's got racing stripes."

"Yeah, it's got, what the, what the hell is this, MANNY!" Bobby shouted for his maintenance man, who he had a small argument with.

Sam got into the car, while her father shut the door. "Feels good," she whispered, while rubbing the insignia on the steering wheel gently, feeling somehow very safe in the old Camaro.

"How much," her father asked.

"Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"But the paint's faded," Sam interrupted.

"Y-yeah but its custom faded," He replied.

"Custom faded," she asked incredulously.

"Well it's your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand, five grand." Bobby told her father.

"Nope, not paying over four," he replied.

"Okay kid, out of the car," he told her.

Sam was angry, "What no, you said cars pick their drivers."

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father, now outta the car." He reasoned back.

Sam sighed, while getting out of the car, feeling depressed. "There's a _fiesta_ with racing stripes over there." Her dad pointed out.

"No dad, I don't want a fiesta with racing stripes, I want the Camaro." Sam murmured the last part, because she felt safe in the car.

Shutting the door, as Bobby was trying to get them to buy the horrible car next to the Camaro, the passenger side door swung open and slammed right into the other car.

Ron asked the man if he was okay, he said he was, and he'd fix the car in no time. He was about to advertise another, when a loud subsonic noise shattered all the glass on the cars in the lot except the Camaro. Bobby was in shock for a few moments, looking at all the cars around him, before turning to them, and shouting, "Four thousand" which Ron accepted.

Sam smiled, as she got back into her car and drove the Camaro off the lot, and just enjoyed the feeling of being safe inside the car, as she drove it around town with a smile on her face that she knew would never fade.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter, I hope it was good, and till the next one, later :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, hope you'll all enjoy the new chapter, well, Enjoy, oh and I don't own Transformers. If I did... yeah I won't even finish that thought.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**NSA and Satan's Camaro**

* * *

Over in the Pentagon, as Sam was driving her car around the city, NSA was getting as many cyber analyses adults, and in some cases, older teens. One in particular was a woman named Maggie. She was asked by NSA to help with something about a computer hacking, well at least that's what she's guessing why they were all there. She was listening to the whispers of everyone around her as to why they were there, the guy next to her whispered.

"Hey guys, that's the Secretary of Defense."

They looked over, and did see that it was indeed the Sec. Def. the guy on Maggie's other side said, "I am so under dressed."

Someone introduced the Sec. Def. and everyone rose to greet the man, and he as he entered, he told them to be seated. John Keller told everyone there about the attack on the base in Qatar and how their military network was hacked. That they don't know who did it, there were no survivors, and that they only have a single sound as a lead from the attack. The sound itself was of Blackout screaming, well more like laughing, as he was getting the information he wanted, until he was cut off of course. However none of the humans knew that, yet it didn't hinder the fact that soon enough all the levels of analysts, would be working on finding another hack, and also to help decode the signal.

Maggie had a feeling that this was only the beginning of something very big, oh she didn't know how right she was.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Over on the other side of the planet, Captain William Lennox, and his team were trying to reach the village of a small boy who had a phone so they could call the Pentagon, and tell them what they were dealing with. They were worried, since Epps told them that he thought whatever he was taking a picture of saw him, and looked right at him. This worried them, and soon they left to get help, and to warn the Pentagon.

Will Lennox wasn't happy about what happened, but he and his team were traveling across a desert, to get to a village and get home, and though his thoughts should be on his wife and daughter, they weren't for some reason or other. He was thinking about the creature he saw, for some reason, he had a feeling that whatever that thing was, he'd be spending more time with those like it, than his own wife and daughter.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Sam was in her car, driving towards her house, but before she left her beloved new car, she smiled thinking of the conversation of sorts she had with him earlier.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Sam was driving her car around the city, when she soon started to talk to her new, yet old Camaro._

"_You sure are a beautiful car, I wish you could talk, then I'd feel as if I have an actual friend who knew the real me." She stated sadly, and soon the radio went off speaking to her, playing a song to match her mood._

_She just laughed, and began talking more to her car, saying how funny he was, and was thinking about giving him a name. The radio kept changing stations, much to her amusement, and soon enough Sam had never felt so safe or at ease in her entire life._

"_I love being in you, I feel so safe, and it's just so nice, to finally feel as if everything is going to go right for once in my life." Sam told her car, who responded with a happy and upbeat song._

_Laughing, Sam thought about a name for her car, and thought about his paint job, and made her choice. "I think I'll call you Bumblebee, for your uplifting personality, and your lovely paint job."_

_There was silence for a moment from the radio, before it started saying thank you a lot to her, for some reason or another. Sam just giggled, before she decided to head home._

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Smiling, Sam went inside and decided to freshen up for a possible party, and to also change her tampon again. Also she had to give her annoying dog his pain pills, since he tried to be brave for her a few months ago by trying to intimidate a much larger dog for her. Sam smiled at the thought, before getting ready for the 'party' well, sort of.

Sam changed out of her dirty jeans into a clean pair, along with a dark green t-shirt, and her tennis shoes. Smiling, she grabbed her wallet, fed Mojo his pain pills, made sure to warn him that if he pissed in her bed again, then he'd sleep outside with her precious 'Bee.

Getting up, Sam left her room, went downstairs to her precious car, and sometimes annoying parents. Her father was paving a path on his now oh so important grass. Sam rolled her eyes when he dad told her that he didn't like footprints on his grass, which there weren't any to begin with, even when she stepped on the grass.

"Mom, I can't take this anymore, you're putting _girl_ jewelry on a _boy_ Chihuahua!" Sam said, horrified of the thought if her mom ever did anything girly to her precious 'Bee.

"That's his bling, oh and we want you home at 11 o'clock." Judy Witwicky told her 'son' while going to plant her flowers.

"Eleven o'clock," her dad repeated.

Sam rolled her eyes as she just replied nonchalantly 'alright' before getting into her new but old car.

"Please for the love of God drive safely," after she said that, Sam started her car, and soon made her way out of the driveway, and off towards her best friend Miles' house. Miles didn't remember that she used to be a girl, in fact to him; Sam has always been a boy.

Sam just smiled as she picked up her best friend, and then drove to the lake. They didn't have the radio going, but soon enough arrived at the lake where numerous others were.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked, worried about making a fool of him.

"Of course Miles, it's a lake, its public property, anyone and everyone is allowed to go there." Sam replied, somewhat annoyed at her friend. As she parked her old Camaro next to the curb, she noticed that Mikaela Banes, one of the prettiest and coolest girls in the school was there with Sam's oldest tormentor Trent Winters. "Oh dude, Mikaela's here, do I look good?"

Miles smiled and answered back, "You look good."

She nodded in thanks, and prayed that her friend wouldn't do anything stupid. Well her hope was short lived, because as Trent came over to her, she saw Miles climbing a tree.

"Hey," Trent said to get Sam's attention. "This is a private party, what are you doing here?"

Sam glared, before covering for her friend. "Apparently, we're here to climb this tree."

'Yeah, yeah I see that, it looks… awesome." Trent told Sam, before deciding to mess with Sam. "Hey, I recognize you; you tried out for the football team last year right?"

Sam had a brief flashback to where she was tackled down to the ground by the entire football team, because her father tried to build her confidence by having her try out for a male sport. Even with the fact that she hates football.

"Yes, that was me, but it was for a report I'm writing." Sam told him smugly.

"Oh, what's it about, sucking at sports?" Trent taunted.

Sam just rolled her eyes, before replying. "No, it's about the link between football and brain damage, along with the constant use of illegal steroids."

Trent was about hit Sam for saying that, even though it was true. Rolling her eyes as Mikaela helped get Trent away from them, Sam turned around as Trent was talking about going to another party.

"Hey, dude, get out of the tree," Miles tried to argue, but Sam would have none of that, "No, out now man."

Miles groaned as he got out of the tree, but Sam just ignored her oldest friend. Looking over at Mikaela and Trent, they were arguing about something or other. When Mikaela started to walk away, Sam all of a sudden heard the song _'Whose gonna drive you home?'_ playing from her radio. Sam started singing under her breath, and then told Miles to get out of the car.

"What, that's against party rules man." He complained.

"What rules?"

"Our bros before hoes," Miles replied as if it were obvious.

"Miles get out of the car." Sam told the blonde, with his no nonsense voice.

Miles finally got out, and Sam drove up to the girlfriend of the cruel jock.

"Mikaela, I'm Sam, Witwicky, look, I was wondering if I could ride you home." She then paused before quickly restating what she just told the other girl. "I mean give you a ride home, in my car."

Sam stopped her Camaro, and Mikaela got in after a moment of thought. As they drove for a few minutes, Mikaela spoke. "I can't believe I'm here."

Sam was surprised, but guessed what it would be that made the other girl say that. "Oh, you can duck down; it won't hurt my feelings at all." It really wouldn't, things like that didn't really bother Sam all that much.

Mikaela realizing what Sam thought she meant, revised her statement. "Oh, no I don't mean here with you. I mean here in this situation." She sighed before continuing, "Same situation I'm always in, I-I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for guys with big arms and tight abs."

Sam nodded, understanding from the other girl's point. "I guess that's understandable, but why spend time with someone who doesn't even care about you?"

Sam's question make Mikaela upset, but she didn't show it. "It's just the way it is."

Sam didn't like the answer, but she knew better than anyone about secrets and what they can do to a person. Well Sam was about to comment back, when all of a sudden Bumblebee started playing _'Sexual Healing' _and breaking down on her.

"What, oh no, oh no, oh no, not now," Sam cursed in her head at her car's cruel timing. Bee finally broke down at the Look Out, ironically enough, one of the most romantic places in all of Tranquility. "I'm so sorry about this, it's an old car, and I'd never try something like this out on you. Hell, I'm not even attracted to girls."

After Sam said that, the radio shut off, and Mikaela stared at Sam in shock. Sam was confused for a moment, before realizing what she just said, she groaned into her hands, and got out of the car and away from the other girl. Sam walked over to the cliffs edge, and just sat there with her hands covering her face.

"Stupid, stupid, girl, why'd you have to say that and blow your cover," She murmured to herself. She didn't notice her car move towards her, along with Mikaela. "Why you can't even keep your trap shut for a second, now the only girl who I want as a friend will think of me as a freak. I can't help it if I hide myself as a boy, it's the only way I know I'll be safe."

Sam shook her head, and let a few tears fall, before getting up, and decided to just walk home, not caring about her car or anything else at that moment in time. Until Mikaela ran up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sam, I don't care if you're gay or not, I think it's cool." She told the hidden girl with a smile.

Sam smiled back, "Thank Mikaela, now why don't we see what's wrong with my car, so we can get him back on the road again."

She laughed and nodded, not questioning her reason for calling her car a boy. Sam went over and popped the hood, and she had absolutely no way, to describe the engine. It was very fancy, the kind of engine you'd see in a car right off the assembly line, not something you'd see in an old car like this one. As they looked at the engine, Sam started the car, and he roared to life. Making both teens smile. Mikaela closed the hood and got back in.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Sam and Mikaela arrived at Mikaela's house at around 9:30; it was only around 8:45 when they drove off from the Look Out.

"Hey, thanks for the ride home Sam, it was really interesting." Mikaela told the hidden girl.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"Hey, you, you think I'm shallow right?" Mikaela asked, sounding unsure.

"No, no, I think there is more than meets the eyes, with you, or with anyone Mikaela." Sam told the other girl, a warm smile on her face.

Smiling, she replied, "Thanks Sam that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, goodnight."

"'Night," She whispered, and left the old Camaro, with a smile on her face at meeting a new friend.

After she was gone, and went inside, Sam smiled, started up 'Bee, and whispered to him. "Thanks Bee, I don't think that could have gone any better without you."

As she drove home though, Sam whispered something to Bee once they were in the driveway that surprised the hidden Autobot. "To tell you the truth Bee, I'm not even a boy, I'm a girl."

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Over at the Pentagon, Maggie and the other analysts were trying to figure out which country was responsible for this attack. Another analyst was trying to tell her, just who might be responsible, but Maggie knew it wasn't right.

As everyone continued working, Maggie was hearing something going on in Air Force One, then a moment after she said they might be hacking the network again. It wasn't until whatever was hacking into Air Force One, gave off the same signal as the one in Qatar. Maggie had the analyst next to her run a diagnostic, he did so, and only after a few more moments, did Maggie shout.

"SOMEONE, they're hacking into Air Force One, we need a senor analyst!"

As one of the senor analysts came over, Maggie saw something, "I think their planting a virus."

"A Virus," One analyst asked.

"Streaming right now," Someone else said.

"They are stealing a whole lot of data, and uploading a virus at the exact same time." Maggie told the analyst in somewhat disbelief.

"Code Red we have a breach." The Analyst next to Maggie said into his head set.

After a few brief moments, Maggie spoke again, "You've gotta cut the hard lines."

"What," he asked, as if he hadn't heard her.

"Whatever they want, they are getting it." She argued back.

After she said that, the analyst asked his commander to shut down the defense network, and it was granted. As all server hard lines went down, and evidently stopping the small Deceptacon Frenzy from stealing more information, sadly though he's already gotten what he needs. It was a small victory, but it didn't matter, everything was set in motion, and soon everything would change.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Later that night, as Sam was sleeping, her car all of a sudden started all on its own, and rumbled its engine. Sam was awoken by the rumbling of the engine, and soon got up and ran outside to get to her car. Not bothering to wake her parents who were already sound asleep, nor did she bother to call the cops, since they never believe the truth anyways. **(Note, I don't believe that, but from how the cop in the movie reacted to Sam's story, anyone would know no one would believe them saying they saw their car transform and turn into a machine, and not think the person was on drugs.)**

As Sam rode on her old bike, and followed her car. As she continually peddled her bike, towards her car, as it headed towards the junk yard. The Camaro was able to get past the train tracks before the train could run it over. Sam had to stop though, as she waited for the train to pass, she got off the bike, and decided to follow on foot towards her possibly stolen vehicle.

Once the train passed, she ran forward, and yet once she got towards a small pile of crates, she saw something so amazing Sam couldn't even believe it. Her car, her Bumblebee transformed right in front of her. "Oh wow, he's so beautiful." she murmured to herself, before taking a picture with her cellphone.

As she watched her transformed car shined a beam of light into the sky, and walked forward, she never noticed the two dogs nearby that were growling at her, before it was too late. The dogs started running at her, Sam ran away, but the chains connected to the bricks snapped, and the vicious Dobermans continued to chase Sam.

It wasn't until she was atop some crates, did her car, come to save her. Only her car wasn't a robot anymore, it was now her Camaro again. After it chased away the dogs, she just stared at the car and told it, "What are you, Satan's Camaro? Or, are you something else altogether?"

The not a Camaro didn't answer, all it did was open its driver side door. Sighing aloud, Sam realized something, reaching into her pocket, she grabbed her Great-Grandfather's glassed, and repeated to herself what her Grandfather told her many years ago. "One day, you'll go on an adventure like no other, and all you have to do, is always keep these glasses with you."

Sam felt a happy tear fall down her face as she rushed into her car, and asked him kindly, "Please drive me home Bee, it's been a long night, and now we both need to rest."

The car obliged, taking its charge home, and truly beginning Sam's greatest adventure.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, and yes I added in my own twists to this, hope it's good, well anyway, please review I want to know opinions, and if anyone has any ideas. well till next month, later :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter for all of you that have waited, and I would like to make a personal shout out to Bluestar2011: thank you so much for asking me how long the chapter was getting because of that I finally got off my aft and finished this chapter. :) So thanks again for inspiring me to write more :D  
**

**As for the rest of you, just enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Barricade and the Autobots**

* * *

After Sam awoke the next day, she was tired, upset, and felt horrible after the dream she just had. She remembered running, but it wasn't towards anything, it was away from _him_. Sighing tiredly, Sam grabbed the carton of milk and decided to have something to eat before going out with her car. She had a strange feeling that she wouldn't be eating much for a while. After eating a small breakfast, she took off out of the house, and went into Bumblebee.

He didn't say anything through the radio, as they drove around town for a little bit, and neither did Sam. She trusts Bumblebee, but for some reason, she had the strangest sense of foreboding going through her. Sighing, Sam watched as Bee drove them under a large overpass. It was actually as they were turning, did she notice a black and white police car following them.

I wouldn't have thought much of it, until a saw a strange symbol on the side of the cop car's door. "Hey Bee, there's a strange symbol on that cop car's door, it looks like a face of some kind, only it's pointed and sinister looking."

After she said that, Bee soon started driving away at breakneck speeds, the cop car following close behind, trying to catch up with the old yellow Camaro.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Over in the desert, where Will Lennox and his team were located, they were trying to get word to the Pentagon about what attacked them. They were at a telephone line, trying to connect with it for a moment, when all of a sudden the thing shot up into the sky, and fell over. Causing the soldiers to scatter away from the falling structure, and towards a safer distance, not noticing until there was a large metal scorpion's stinger pointed at Will's back, how bad things were becoming.

Epps saw the stinger, screamed, and shot at the offending metal extension, Will soon jumped up and down, staring at the ground, as if he has a fear of insects. Everyone looked around after calming down, staring at the ground, waiting for whatever tried to kill Will to show itself so they could fight against it. However, sadly as they quieted, the stinger came up and out of the sand along with the creature it was attached to. It was a massive scorpion, and not only did it kill one of Lennox's men, it was now heading after the rest of them as well.

The team ran towards the nearby village, Lennox was following the small boy that had been traveling with them since Qatar, to his father's house where he needed to contact the Pentagon for help.

"Sir, sir I need a telephone, t-telephone." Will asked the man clad in white and blue, who gave him a cell phone.

As Lennox dialed a telephone company, trying to get in touch with the Pentagon, and got a small distracting call before he was able to get through. To another stop on the way, a guy in a marketing group was asking for a credit card so he could get him through to the Pentagon.

"No I don't have a credit card!" Will shouted into the cellphone in a rage.

Over in the agency the worker was at, "I'm sorry sir but the attitude is not going to be helping one bit, I'm going to ask you to speak into the mouth piece very clearly."

"I'm in the middle of a war, this is Friking ridiculous." Lennox complained as he ran out of the house he was in and ran towards his best friend Epps.

"Epps, where's your wallet?" Lennox shouted over the gun fire.

"Pocket," he shouted back and went back to shooting at the Decepticon.

"Which pocket?" Lennox asked/shouted as he went near his friend.

"My back pocket," Epps shouts back.

"You've got 10 back pockets." Lennox said as he felt around for the wallet.

"Left cheek, left cheek, left cheek!" After getting the wallet, and the credit card, Will was able to make it through to the Pentagon and tossed the phone to Epps and started attacking the scorpion. Epps called in to the Pentagon and soon enough they had air force coming in and helping them defeat the problem. There were many injuries, and surprisingly only one dead, it was the man that the scorpion killed when it came out of the sand. There was also a severely injured Fig, but he'd be able to make it, he was hurt bad, but he'd make it. He was a soldier after all.

Yet little did these men know that they were far from done dealing with creatures like the one they just faced.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Over with Maggie, the technical analyst, she knew that only one person would be able to break the code that the entire floor was working on. Her old friend Glen, he was the only person she knew that would be able to break this strange code.

It didn't take long for her to get Glen to work on the code and decipher it, unfortunately just after they began to break the code, the police showed up, and soon Maggie and Glen were under arrest for working on very highly classified material.

Soon they would be taken away to an interrogation room, where everything they know would change forever.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

With Samantha, and her alien Camaro, were still trying to get away from the police cruiser that was still chasing them. They had almost run into Mikaela, but she just ignored them, thankfully enough, since Sam had no idea how to explain to her hopefully new friend how her car was alive.

Sighing sadly, as she let her Camaro get her into the construction site, he parked, and killed his engine while Sam got worried. She didn't try to get out of the car, but she was getting worried.

She watched as the cruiser passed them, "Okay, now would be a good time for us to get going."

As she was about to start the engine, and did, when the cruiser noticed them, and was about to come at them when her Camaro shot forward and passed the cruiser, threw her out of the car, as she rolled on the ground, she watched as her car transformed to fight the police cruiser that had also transformed, and shot a small tiny silver transformer. It was very cute in Sam's opinion, but she wouldn't say that aloud, at least not yet.

Sam ran away from their fighting knowing it would be a better idea to talk to her Camaro when he was done fighting the police cruiser. Following her, was the small silver bot, it grabbed her legs, and attempted to subdue her. Sam tried to kick it off, but it was hopeless, the little silver bot would not let up.

Sam didn't give up though, she got up using her hands, Sam pushed her legs up and slid her pants off, taking the little bot with them, and began running towards the fence line. _'Damn I'm lucky that actually worked.'_

However once Sam made it to the fence line, she was attacked again, but Sam just continued to fight her attacker. It wasn't until a large metal hand grabbed the small robot and threw it off her, did Sam stop struggling. Looking up, the hidden girl stared into the bright blue eyes looking down at her.

She noticed that he had some kind of blue liquid dripping from a wound on his shoulder. Concern showed on her face, reaching up with her small hand, Sam touched the blue glowing liquid, amazed by its beauty, yet still afraid for her protector.

"Are you alright?" She asked, but got no answer. Her Camaro just transformed and opened the passenger side for her.

Sam got in, but made her car stop so she could get her pants, her cellphone, and the little silver bot, even though her car disagreed completely with that, she didn't care. She wasn't going to leave him there, he was just a kid, and she wasn't going to leave him alone where just about anyone could get him and hurt him.

As the three of them, left, Sam was comfortable in the old Camaro when a question came to her mind that she couldn't help but ask her car. "You know what I don't get, why if you're supposed to be this super advanced alien robot, why do you turn back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

The car stopped and threw Sam out of the car, the small transformer who was in its boom box mode. Seeing her car drive off, Sam just sighed, picked up the boom box and began walking away from where her car left her and decided to just walk home and would try to find her Camaro in the morning. When all of a sudden, a brand new shinny 2007 Camaro came up to her, with no driver, and she knew that it was her car. Smiling in shock and amazement, Sam got in the driver's side door and placed the boom box on the passenger seat.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

After a short while driving, the car stopped atop a large hill, and Sam watched as four bright white meteors came crashing down to earth. Sam was in awe upon what she saw; she wished she had someone there to witness this with her that wasn't her Camaro, when the small silver transformer took her hand in its own.

"Thank you," Sam whispered to her smaller companion.

As they watched the four meteorites take their mark, she ran towards the one that fell closest to her and the silver little one. Once she was atop the hill near where it crashed, she looked in awe at the massive creature, its body so tall, taller than even her Camaro.

"Oh wow, he's amazing." Sam whispered, only guessing that the creature she was seeing was a he, and not a she.

As she watched him run towards the freeway, Sam turned around and went back into her Camaro with the little silver bot, and simply sat in the car, ready to go.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

A short while later, Sam and her car were in an alley way, waiting for the other four aliens to arrive. Sam got out of her Camaro, her little silver friend standing next to her. Still holding her hand, as if it was scared of what was about to happen, while Sam was getting excited as she watched four vehicles soon approached them. One was a 2007 silver Pontiac Solstice, another was a 2006 black GMC TopKick, then there was a lime green and red rescue ambulance and the last one appeared in front of Sam, it was a Peterbilt truck, it has red and blue flames, and a red insignia on the top of its grill.

Sam then watched as the alien before her transformed and was in awe as she watched him become a massive and beautiful creature. "Wow," she breathed out as she watched everyone transform, all in different sizes and colors, it was just amazing to watch.

Turning back to the large red and blue robot, Sam watched as he knelt down before her and asked, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

Sam blinked and replied, "Yes, I am."

The robot nodded, and stood up, "My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus told the hidden girl, as the small little robot hid behind her legs.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." A British voice told her, it was the ambulance.

"Autobots," Sam said; she liked the sound of the name on her tongue.

"What's crackin little bitch, this looks like a cool place to kick it." The Pontiac Solstice said while doing a flip and taking a seat on the junky car behind him.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz," Optimus told her.

"Wait, how'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, curious to how Jazz spoke like a gangster.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus told her while moving on to introducing Sam to the other members of his team.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide," Optimus pointed to the massive black mech who brought out his orange and blue weapons and pointed them at Sam.

"You feeling lucky punk." Ironhide asked her in a gruff voice; Sam just smirked, and replied.

"I guess I do since I'm surrounded by all these massive and strong Cybertronians." Sam told him in a sassy tone.

Ironhide just blinked and smirked down at the hidden girl in amusement. Neither paid attention to Optimus' words of warning. However they did listen when Optimus introduced the ambulance.

"My medical officer Ratchet," after Optimus introduced the medic, Ratchet sniffed the air, and the made an interesting comment that shocked everyone, including Sam.

"Hmm, my sensors indicate that young Samuel is in fact a Samantha." Ratchet told them, not taking note of Sam's frightened expression.

"Uh, Ratchet, I don't mean to anger you, but how in the Pit can Sam be a girl?" Jazz asked.

Sam was getting very worried, she didn't want to tell them about her past just yet, she couldn't, she wasn't ready to tell them about what had happened to her. She did take notice of Ratchet's angry expression and showed a tiny smirk at how uncomfortable Jazz was under that glare. "I know Jazz, because in my scan it told me of Samantha's high amounts of glycogen in her body. This only happens when a female of the human species is on their menstrual cycle."

Sam smiled at that, and was grateful and also hated that her little monthly friend was the reason why she was found out. "Ratchet is right Jazz, one I am a girl, I just prefer to hide that fact, and also I am on my minstrel cycle as well." Sam explained, not wanting to get into detail about her past, but from the looks on the Autobots faces, they knew that she didn't want to talk about why she wanted to hide what she was. Optimus nodded, and the introduced Sam to her Camaro.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee, and apparently Frenzy." Optimus said, and noted the small silver Decepticon attached to the girl's leg.

Sam smiled at the small show Bumblebee put on for her, and then patted little Frenzy's head, knowing that he needed some comfort. However then her smiled changed into a frown as she turned to face the Autobot leader, and asked him "Why are you here?"

Noticing the look on the Autobot's face, Sam knew that what he was about to say, was not something that she would like.

* * *

**Well that's it hope you all enjoyed the chapter and again my shout out to Bluestar2011: Thank you for making me get off my aft and finishing this chapter, this chapter is dedicated to you :) **

**Well till next chapter for any of my fics, later :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's a new chapter for this fic, this is actually a bribe for one of my favorite authors, StarGazingAtMidnight, and should she update her fanfiction that I want to see, then this chapter is for her, along with one from Haunted Pasts. :D well here you go Star, now don't forget about my end of the bargain :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Parents and Megatron**

* * *

As Sam watched Optimus touched a button of some kind at the side of his helm, and a hologram of somewhere far away soon appeared around her and she watched as everything was getting destroyed around her, and some massive silver Cybertronian attacked a lone Cybertronian who was simply trying to get away from the fighting. She also listened to Optimus' explanation.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to earth, where Captain Witwicky found him…"

"My grandfather," Sam whispered in awe, her eyes staring straight into Optimus' as he spoke.

The scene before her changed to where she was witnessing her great grandfather and his men chasing the two dogs that had run off following a scent. One of the men was shouting at the dogs to come back. The dogs didn't listen and ran towards the scent and began to dig. Sadly though soon after they began to dig and the other sailors arrived, Sam's great-grandfather included. Suddenly the ice broke and Archibald fell down what looked like an ice slide to where Megatron was.

'_Men I think we've made a discovery!'_ The old man called out to his crew from below the ice.

"He accidentally activated his navigation systems, and the coordinates were imprinted upon his glasses." Optimus said, as the screen went to Archibald messing with some of the gears on Megatron's body.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked, very curious.

"We found a picture of you wearing them as a child on Facebook." Optimus told her.

"Of course it was Facebook, at least it wasn't Ebay." Sam muttered under her breath.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark first, they'll use its power to transform all of Earth's technology, creating a powerful and dangerous army." Ratchet told the young human femme.

"Samantha Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Sam gulped, "I have the glasses, but I need something from my house first." The Autobots nodded, all of them transformed, ready to roll, while Bumblebee pulled up to the girl, who got in, along with Frenzy.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

All the Autobots and Sam arrived at her house soon enough, Sam would've been in trouble for being out late, but she was going to tell them something important and she wouldn't be in trouble.

"Alright all of you stay here for five minutes alright," Sam told them, before going to the house and tell her parents what's going on.

"Hey, thanks for watching the grass." Ron Witwicky told his daughter as she ran towards him.

"Oh yeah, the grass, sorry about the grass dad, but I've got amazing news." She began to tell her father, who looked at her skeptically. "You remember the story grandpa told me when I was younger?"

He nodded, "Yeah, and at the end he'd always tell you that if you kept the glasses with you than one day you'd go on the adventure of a lifetime."

Sam smiled, "It's true, dad it's completely true, and the adventure is going on right now, it involves great grandpa Archibald's glasses, but I came here for my bag, the special one."

Ron's eyes widened, he knew that Sam never joked about going on an adventure with those glasses unless it was really happening and it was revolved around those old spectacles. Taking a deep breath he spoke to his daughter in a kind yet gentle tone. "Alright you can go on your adventure, but tell your mother first while I go get your bag, okay."

Sam nodded and followed her father into the house, not noticing that Optimus and the others had followed her to make sure she was alright.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Sam was busy talking to her mom, when she saw Bumblebee's ped in the window behind her mother. "Oh no, I told them to wait, can't they understand the meaning of the word." Sam said to herself, but her mother heard anyways.

"They're outside?" Judy Witwicky asked her daughter.

"Sadly, I told them to wait in the alley, but apparently that isn't the plan right now." Sam groaned, before running outside for a moment to tell her companions to be quiet and to hide.

Judy just smiled at her daughter's antics as she came back inside. "What did they do?"

"Walked onto the grass, and made a mess of Dad's fountain, well it was an accident, then Mojo peed on one of their feet, it was actually pretty funny, but right now I'm really starting to stress out." Sam told her mother while pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

Judy just chuckled, "Well so long as they don't ooh park on the lawn or something I suppose it's fine if they wait outside."

Sam stopped before groaning and running back outside and groaned loudly again, while Judy just kept on laughing at her daughter's displeasure. It wasn't until there was a knock at the door, and Ron had given Sam her backpack, did Judy start to worry. Walking to the front door, Judy answered it to a medium sized and medium build man, wearing a black suit, just like a federal agent, and she didn't like the creepy vibes coming off of him.

"Hello, am I in the presence of a misses Judy Witwacky?" The man asked.

"It's WITWICKY," Judy responded.

"I'm here about a photograph your son took, a mister Sam Witwacky." The agent responded not even paying attention to Judy.

"It's _Witwicky_." She replied annoyed.

"May I enter the premises miss," he asked, really starting to piss off the elder female Witwicky.

Shortly after he entered the house, many other men in suits began to go around the house, ripping out the plants, and doing other things while Sam tried to stay hidden from the government agents. Poor girl has had a fear of government agents since one attempted to rape her when she was twelve. Judy was getting mad at the agents, as was her husband and daughter, sadly though they were soon taken. Why, all of them knew, but none of them said a word, not wanting to risk getting in trouble with the "government agents".

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

As Sam was being taken be the agents, the Autobots followed her; Optimus and Bumblebee were especially worried about her. As they followed the black 'armored' car, they ambushed it near a large overpass. Optimus and his crew attacked the men, no physical harm, but Sam did have a fun time handcuffing the agents to each other and then making Simmons get down into his under garments was funny too.

Sadly though the laughs only lasted so long, soon enough Sam was with Optimus as he ran from the Earth Authorities. Optimus was able to hide beneath an overpass, however when a helicopter came beneath him, Sam had lost her grip and was going to fall to her death a good fifty feet below. It would've happened like that, had Bumblebee not come and saved her, but at the cost of his own entrapment; there was nothing Optimus nor his team could do to save their young comrade, only by getting the All Spark and destroying it would they be able to end the war.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Over at the Pentagon, Maggie and her friend Glen were getting ready to go to the Hoover Dam, why they didn't know, but they were to be advisors to the Secretary of Defense. Why they don't know but they had a feeling their lives would be changed once they arrived at the Dam. The feeling was the same as they went over the data they'd gotten from the two hacks to the government database, but now seated before them was a young man, around seventeen years old, and looking very agitated.

"So, what'd they get you for?" Maggie asked the young gentle man before her.

He glanced at her before replying, "I bought a car; he turned out to be an alien robot, who knew." Returning his attention to the scenery flying by, Glen was freaked out by that, as was Maggie.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Over on the Hoover Dam, Colonel Lennox was waiting with his team for the arrival of the Secretary of Defense. They'd been picked up after their landing and taken immediately here, to the dam, why they don't know, but they'd all find out soon enough.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Sam was in handcuffs when they touched down, and that didn't make anyone happy; well, minus a certain agent who has a massive pole up his ass. He was smirking as Sam was brought to him in cuffs, while the hidden girl just glared daggers at him.

"Hey kid, I think we got off to a bad start, you want something, a hoho, double macchiato," Simmons said, trying to get something out of him he wanted to hear.

"Where's my car?" She asked instead, really starting to hate the man.

"Son this is a dangerous situation, we need to know what you know." Another man in a suit said behind Simmons.

"Fine, but first I want my car, my parents, oh and when this is over I don't ever want to see either of your faces ever again." She told them really not wanting to see them again after all of this.

"Come with me, we'll talk about your car." The other agent said, about to put a hand on her, but she avoided it and went in front of him.

"Man's an extortionist." Simmons said to himself before following them.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Once inside the dam, everyone was being directed by Simmons and Bannock into the main hanger.

"Alright you're all here because you've all had contact with the NBEs." Simmons told everyone as they walked, while Sam was getting angrier and angrier at the man.

"NBEs," one soldier asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials, try to keep up with the acronyms." Simmons replied in tandem, "What you are about to see is totally classified."

Upon entering the room there on a large frozen pallet with ice all over his body and core temperature being kept at a subzero, was the one and old war lord himself Megatron.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Over somewhere around two hundred miles from the Hoover Dam, Optimus and his team were ready to know where to go. Before Sam had been captured, she'd given Optimus the glasses for safe keeping. She'd told the large mech that she can trust him with them.

The large red and blue flamed Prime held the glasses with care in his servo. "Please let this work," he whispered to himself.

"Fire it up Optimus," Jazz said to the Prime.

Firing a beam through the glasses, a map of earth was visible, "The code, the code on these glasses indicates that the All Spark is twenty three miles from here."

"Why are fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race." Ironhide questioned his leader, knowing that Samantha is an exception, but he still wanted to know why.

"Were we so different?" Optimus asked back, thinking about the war and what's happened because of it. "If we cannot keep the All Spark out of the Decepticon's hands, I'll unite it with the spark in my chest."

"That is suicide, the cube is raw power; it would destroy you both." Ratchet told Optimus, worried for his leader's safety.

"A necessary sacrifice," Optimus responded, knowing that the cube had to be destroyed for the war to end. "It's been an honor serving with you all; Autobots roll out." Optimus told his crew and they all left, not knowing that the war just might end differently that what they're expecting.

* * *

**Well that's it, until more, later everyone and please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter Star, it's the rest of your bribe and everyone's happy :D oh on a note Frenzy and Barricade are OOC in this, but who cares :D Enjoy everyone :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Mission City**

* * *

Shortly after arriving into the main hanger and everyone saw the 'glory' of Megatron, his body was covered in massive amounts of frost, keeping him in stasis, but the scariest part about him, was one that none but Sam saw. His optics glowed red for just a moment, not long enough for everyone else to see it, but long enough for Sam to see.

"Dear God, what is that?" Secretary Keller asked.

Everyone kept walking closer, "We think when he was making his approach over the North Pole, the gravitational telemetry screwed up his trajectory, and he crashed into the ice. We had him shipped to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE-One," Simmons said cockily, really getting on Sam's nerves.

Taking her chance and wanting to get out of the hand-cuffs, and give Frenzy more time to get to the All Spark. "Well sir I don't want to correct you on everyone you think you know, but that's Megatron, he's the leader of the Decepticons."

Everyone else was waiting for more explanations, but Lennox had a feeling the boy in hand-cuffs was being more truthful than the two agents in the suits. "He's been in cryostasis since 1935, you great grandfather son, made one of the greatest discoveries of mankind."

Simmons continued, really wanting to hit the kid, "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, microchips, lasers, space flight, all reverse engineered from him." Simmons smirked in Sam's face, really starting to freak the girl out she backed into Megatron's foot. "NBE-One, that's what we call it."

"And you didn't think that the United Stated Military needed to know that you were keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked incredulously, before adding, "And the fact that you have a young woman in hand-cuffs when she doesn't even pose a threat to you as well does raise some questions."

Sam was frozen in fear upon hearing Keller say that, while everyone else in the vicinity was just plain shocked/confused. Before anyone could ask how, he knew, he continued. "I had a sister who had to dress as a boy after she was almost raped ten years ago, shortly after her change she became distant, and a while later she committed suicide." No one said a word as he spoke, why he was even talking about this, no one knew why, neither did he, but Keller had a feeling it was something to do with Sam, she reminds him of his sister. "I know the signs of someone who's trying to be something they're not, even when hiding, it doesn't change who a person is."

Sam looked away, she didn't want to face anyone, however Lennox and Epps both came to her and were able to get the cuffs off and kept her away from Simmons.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Frenzy was able to get out of Bumblebee when they arrived at the dam without being noticed, he was even able to find the All Spark. Frenzy contacted the Decepticons, but he also warned them about the humans guarding Megatron, it was about one human femme who was different. He couldn't tell why, but he did.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

"So why Earth?" Lennox asked as he and the rest of his team kept Sam away from the Sector Seven agents.

"It's the All Spark," Sam answered without hesitation, knowing that was why the leader of the Decepticons was on their home planet.

"All Spark, what is that?" Keller asked the girl between the soldiers.

"Yeah, they came here looking for some kind of cube looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE-One, AKA Megatron," Sam cast a dirty glare at Simmons. "That's his name, that's what they call him; who's the harbinger of death, wants to use the cube to transform human technology and take over the universe."

"You're sure about this?" The second agent asked, and Sam soon glared at him.

"You know where it is, don't you." She stated, knowing that it wasn't a question. The agents just herded them towards another part of the dam.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Once in another room, well more like an observatory, inside the actual room was a massive cube, it was larger than any Transformer. "Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. President Hoover ordered the dam be commissioned to block the energy it radiates from being detected by anyone or anything on the outside." The other agent told them, Sam was worried, but she didn't comment.

"Wait back up, you said the dam hides the cube's energy; what kind exactly?" Maggie asked them.

"Good question," he replied in tandem. Taking everyone to another room, this one containing a glass box and many, many claw marks on the walls; they were all locked inside.

"Whoa man, did Freddy Krueger been all up in here or something?" Epps asked no one in particular, but Sam answered anyways.

"Nah, I'd say something more along the lines of Wolverine, seems more his style." She smirked before looking worriedly at the box in the middle of the room. Soon though Simmons asked if anyone had any electronic devices, and she offered up her Nokia.

"Ooh, Nokia's are real bad, you've got to respect the Japanese; they know the way of the Samurai." Simmons said as he placed the phone in the box, causing Sam to roll her eyes, and making her resist the urge to use the universal crazy sign next to her head.

"Nokia's are from Finland," Maggie commented, and Secretary Keller just replied that Simmons has a few screws loose.

"Now we're gonna take the radiation from the cube and funnel it into that box." Simmons said as he was pushing some buttons and getting the energy flowing into the box and into the small phone. Soon enough it transformed, although instead of attacking the box like they thought, it instead walked over to Sam, almost childlike.

Before it could hit the glass, Sam suddenly opened the door, minus everyone's protests; she put her hand inside and allowed the little sparkling onto her hand. It hopped on and started purring, before rubbing itself into her palm. Causing the girl to giggle gently, "She's like a baby."

This peaked Lennox's attention, since he has a child himself. He took a look at the small sparkling, as did Maggie and a few others in the room, but when Simmons and his comrade in black tried to get closer, it shrieked and scuttled up Sam's arm and into her short but semi-shaggy hair. "Looks like she knows not to trust you two already, what a good girl," Sam said to herself, as the small sparkling stayed hidden in her hair.

Soon though before the agents could retort, there was an explosion, the Decepticons had arrived.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Over in a weapons hanger, Simmons and the other agents were trying to get ready for a battle, and Simmons was ignoring Sam's words about needing to get the All Spark to her car. "Your car is confiscated."

"Well un-confiscate him," She retorted back.

"I have people's lives at stake here!" He shouted at her.

Having enough of Simmons' attitude Lennox and his team attacked the agents, basically turning the situation around. Lennox's threat to Simmons was clear and soon enough were in the room where Bumblebee was being tortured.

"Stop it, stop hurting him," Sam ran up to Bumblebee's attackers and tried to stop them, before they were ordered to stand down. Bumblebee soon sat up and pointed his gun at the humans, not trusting them in the slightest. "It's okay, they're okay, now we need to get you to the All Spark, it's here and so is Megatron."

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Inside the holding room for the cube, Bumblebee asked the All Spark if it could shrink down to a portable size, it did as such. They then soon left, with Frenzy in Bumblebee's alt. mode, and the soldiers into jeeps, all heading over to Mission City, and air fly the cube out of the city and away from the 'Cons.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

As Bumblebee and the other humans were traveling down the road, they ended up running into Optimus and his crew. They ended up turning around and following them to Mission City; where the final battle for the All Spark would take place.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Inside the dam, Megatron was finally awake after many stellar cycles from being in deep freeze. Violently jerking his body into motion, Megatron batted the humans away before transforming and flying out of the dam and then atop it where his second in command was waiting for him.

"Starscream, where is the All Spark?" Megatron demanded.

"The humans have taken it," He replied.

"You've failed me again Starscream," Megatron growled out. "Retrieve the All Spark, but leave the human femme be, I shall deal with her myself."

Starscream nodded, but he wondered which human was the femme.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

On the way to Mission City, Optimus had to break off and fight Bonecrusher one the highway, leaving the others to head to Mission City. Once there the soldiers got some walkie-talkies from a nearby pawn shop they continued on into the city waiting for the Air Force to arrive. When an F-22 fighter jet was flying overhead they thought the plane was Air Force and popped green smoke as an indicator, but oh they were wrong.

Transforming from vehicle mode, Ironhide shouted, "Its STARSCREAM!"

Everyone was backing away as Ironhide and Bumblebee were putting up a defense to keep the missiles from hitting the humans; however Bee was on the wrong side and had gotten his legs blown off. Frenzy was outside the yellow scout as was Sam with the cube. He ended up dropping it as he ran to Bumblebee's side. "Bumblebee, you've gotta get up," she told him, fear coating her voice, before yelling for Ratchet.

Bumblebee simply picked up the Cube and handed it to Sam, wanting her to protect it. "I'm not gonna leave you, not until you're safe. Frenzy, help me get Bee outta here."

Frenzy hijacked a tow truck and helped Sam get the yellow scout on the truck, and ready to fight should the need arise. As they did this, Lennox told Sam that she needed to get the Cube to a tall building with statues on it. She needed to get the cube to safety, and that she was a soldier now, she was their soldier now.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

As Sam ran through Mission City with Ratchet and Ironhide as her cover against the Decepticons, Jazz was fighting Roadbuster, when he was taken into the air by Megatron. Directing his fight to the slag maker himself, he shouted, "You wanna piece of me Megatron, you wanna piece!"

Megatron snarled trying to get the second in command in his servos and once he did he grinned and said, "No, I want _two_!" Megatron was in the process of ripping the saboteur in half, when he noticed the small little child running with the cube below. Opting to follow her, he threw Jazz off somewhere and went to follow the small human carrying the All Spark.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Sam was panting as she ran through the streets, she was making a bit of progress as she ran to the building, until she was nearly run over by some idiot in her car. Upon her slam to the ground three new transformers were made, one a Mountain Dew dispenser, one an X-Box, and the last one the car that hit her.

Not noticing the new lives being brought into the world, Sam continued running, still not noticing that he small transformer in her hair and the ones just born were blowing away anything that got into her path. Once Sam was inside the building she made her way to the stairs, did the bots stop following her, minus a very persistent Lord of the Decepticons.

"I smell you girl!" Megatron shouted as he followed the girl up through the ceiling until both she and he were atop the roof.

When she was on the roof, Sam popped the flare, giving the helicopter enough time to get over to her. She was going to hand them the cube, when she saw Starscream about to fire, she tried to warn them, but it was too late, the copter went down and Sam went to the edge of the building for safety.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshling?" Megatron asked as he treated closer to the human femme. "Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet," he offered to her while gripping one of the statues. Sam was on the other side of one on the edge.

"I'm never giving you the All Spark!" She shouted, before choosing to jump over the edge to keep the cube out of his servos.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

In the street while this was happening in the roof tops, Lennox and his men were fighting Blackout with the help of Bumblebee, who was being driven in essence by Frenzy. The small mini-con was driving the car while Bee was shooting the large Decepticon with the other soldiers. Once Blackout was down, Ironhide and Ratchet both took down the tank, Roadbuster, while Optimus was getting Sam to safety before fighting his brother for one of the last times.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

Sam was safe in Optimus' servo as they descended down to the pavement below, he whispered to her. "Sam you risk your life for the cube."

She smiled and replied, "No sacrifice, no victory."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron then you must push the cube into my chest." Optimus told her, before drawing his battle mask and was ready to fight his brother to the death. "It's just you and me Megatron."

"No, it's just me Prime!" Megatron shouted as he charged at his brother. Both fought for the cube, but one fought for peace, the other for war. As the battle continued, Sam was running through the trenches on the ground, clutching the All Spark to her chest, ready to use it when the time was right.

Soon both brothers were on the ground, and Optimus shouted, "Now Sam, put the cube in my chest!"

Sam didn't listen however, she went to Megatron; she waited until he was atop her. Once he was there, she ran to Megatron's spark chamber and thrust the cube up and into it. The ancient Cybertronian relic responded, a massive amount of its energy was being poured into Megatron's chest, while the rest was going into Sam but no one could see it, not even Optimus who was right there.

Once it was done, Megatron was dead, and only a small sliver of the cube remained. Walking over to his brother's corpse, Optimus whispered, "You left me no choice brother."

Sam didn't say anything, not until Bumblebee and Frenzy arrived. Frenzy got out of the car and ran at the human femme. He gave her a hug, which she returned, before walking over to Bumblebee and asking if he was okay, he nodded in return. Jazz was being carried by Barricade; he's supposed to watch Frenzy, and since the mini-con is insistent on staying with the human femme he's chosen to seek asylum. Optimus granted it on the fact that he'll be watched by Bumblebee until further notice.

"Permission to speak sir," Bee asked a smile can be heard in his voice.

Optimus replied, "Go ahead old friend."

"I wish to stay with the girl." He told his leader and comrade.

"If that is what she wishes."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sam told her guardian with the largest smile on her face.

* * *

**TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF**

* * *

The war for the All Spark was over; Lennox gained a guardian of his own in Ironhide, and the captain was finally able to meet his daughter for the first time. The rest of his team along with the captain became part of an organization called NEST; they worked alongside the Autobots to fight any remaining Decepticons on the planet.

Optimus sent a message out into space for other Autobots to hear and come to the planet that they've now come to call home. He and the other Autobots are staying in a desert base, to be near Sam, and are also housing the Sparklings that were born during the battle, minus the cellphone, it chose to stay with Sam and take her calls for her.

Sam finished High School with Bumblebee driving her every day, and when he couldn't it was Barricade, who (though he'll never admit it) became attached to the human femme. Sam still disguised herself as a boy for the remainder of High School, and said when she was in college she would change. Frenzy ended up choosing to stay at Sam's house and spend time with her and her family, and yet though things were looking up for everyone, it would only be a short time later before the rise of a new enemy and a new battle to fight.

* * *

**End of TRANSFORMERS 1 ARC**

* * *

**Well that's it everyone, hope it was good, please review, and hope you liked the chapter Star :D until more, later everyone :D**


End file.
